Ligea
Queen Ligea is the queen of the mermaids and tritons of Andros and the mother of Tressa, Nereus, and Tritannus and is the wife of King Neptune and Aisha's aunt. Biography In the sixth episode of Season 3, Queen Ligea was shown to be imprisoned by Valtor after a war with the mermaids. The Winx (sans Stella) and Tressa find out that she was imprisoned in the Kraken's lair after finding her crown. Tressa goes in, and finds her mother. Tressa then admits how she was afraid and how Bloom told her to be brave, which Ligea encourages. Using her sword, Tressa frees her mother and gets her out of the Kraken's lair. Afterwards, Aisha meets her, and Queen Ligea wonders what happened to Aisha's eyes, in which Tressa informs Ligea that Valtor had blinded her. She then reveals her coral scepter has the ability to heal, but it can only occur during sunset. The Kraken comes back afterwards, and while the Winx tries to fend it off, one of its tentacles stings Ligea, weakening her. Bloom forms a portal, where they get to the surface just in time. Aisha then uses the scepter to heal Ligea, gaining her Enchantix in the process. She also makes a cameo appearance in episode 25 after Andros was saved, sitting on her throne and watching the mermaids. Queen Ligea returns in Season 5, this time being introduced as the mother of the season's main villain, Tritannus, wife of King Neptune and also, mother of Nereus, Tritannus' twin brother and Aisha's aunt. In "The Sirenix Book", she alongside with Nerues goes after Tritannus in order to speak some sense into her son. As he transforms Nereus into one of his minions, she is forced to reveal for him everything she knows about Sirenix. Despite that, Tritannus also changes her into his minion with no regret. When Lemmy sees this, she, Phylla, Illiris, and Nissa notifies Neptune about this, who then plans to kill his son for doing so. Tritannus along with his mutants, that includes Ligea and Nereus, arrive at the palace. Ligea fights along with Nereus against Tressa under Tritannus' orders, much to Tressa's horror. Eventually, Tressa and Neptune are both turned into mutants, Tritannus now has his whole family on his side. She and Neptune were the last of Tritannus' family members to be relinquished from his spell in the episode "The End of Tritannus". She then proceeds to the surface with Tritannus, Nereus, Bloom, Aisha, and Daphne, where she is embraced by her daughter. Nereus then gives Tritannus one last chance to redeem himself, Tritannus only bitterly states that he was not able to end them, devastating Ligea in the process. She and her family then attend the celebration held near the palace of Andros. Ligea is last seen in Season 8 episodes "Into The Depths On Andros" and "The Light Of Gorgol". Appearance As mermaid Ligea has long dark green-almost black hair tied in a half, three layered, bun like a seashell while the rest flows down her back. She has gold ambergris eyes with sea-green makeup on her lower eyelids, long light green eyebrows reminiscent of seaweed and wears a brown-orangery tiara. She also has some blush, wears two gold seashells with some dark brown jewels hanging off of them and she also wears a dark brown necklace. Ligea has a light blue top with darker blue cut-outs on her chest area. She has an orange belt with orange bangles. She also wears transparent sky-blue arm cuffs. Her tail is a soft blue with light blue spots and layers of lacy fins for flukes. She has big deep golden wings shaped liked the web fins of fish with darker veins and light gold edges. In Season 5, her wings become golden orange with orange veins, light yellow edges, and a blue aura. As mutant After Tritannus mutated her, she looks identical to Tritannus' other (triton) mutants in which her build becomes skinny, has an ill colored skin tone with many wrinkles to her face and transparent flaps beneath her arms. Personality Ligea is poised, graceful, generous, kind and a loving mother. And because she is generous, she goes with Nereus to speak with Tritannus, hoping to talk some sense into him and giving him a chance. Ligea truly loves her family, as she tried to stop her husband from arresting Tritannus and even after all that Tritannus had done she was still devastated that her son would be sentenced to prison. Powers and Abilities As a mermaid, Ligea can breathe both water and air, dive deeper and swim faster than any creature, fly thanks to her wings and possesses magical abilities. She carries a coral scepter with vast and incredible healing powers. It can revive someone on the brink of death, heal any injury and break many powerful curses. However, its power is fueled by the setting sun and it can only be used once a day at this time. Appearances *Winx Club **Season 3 **Season 5 **Season 8 Trivia *She bears a very slight resemblance to Morgana. Gallery File:Ligea Sitting.png File:Ligea Crown.jpg File:Aisha And Ligea.png File:Tressa Holding Ligea.png File:Ligea And Tressa.png File:Ligea And Nereus.jpg File:Ligea Profilo.png File:Queen Ligea1.jpg File:Tressa And Ligea.jpg File:Tressa comforting her mother.png File:King Neptune and Queen Ligea.png File:Tressa embracing her parents.png File:Winx Mermaids.png File:Ligea.png Wer'e free.png Category:Characters Category:Merpeople Category:Animated Merpeople Category:Queens